


A Bobby/Crowley Interlude in Hell [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley offers to let Bobby step out of that infernal line for five hell minutes (which is probably like years on earth) but only if it's spent making out. (fic written by oddishly!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bobby/Crowley Interlude in Hell [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147136) by oddishly. 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Untitled%20BobbyCrowley%20by%20oddishly.mp3) | **Size:** 3.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:15
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bpodfic%5d%20Untitled%20BobbyCrowley%20by%20oddishly.m4b) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:15

  
---|---


End file.
